(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle trunk lid, and particularly to one that can be installed on the trunk of a pickup truck, so as to prevent the freight in the trunk from being exposed to the rain, and to increase the utility of the trunk.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle is an extremely convenient traffic instrument. Take a pickup truck for example, it not only can carry five persons, but also can carry freight in the trunk. However, as the general pickup trucks have an open trunk, the user must prepare a tent for contingent use. In comparison with the trunk of an automobile, the pickup truck is rather inconvenient in use. Besides, when carrying freight in the rain, the freight would easily get wet, let along the exposed freight is easily stolen, and the arrangement of the freight might be disorder in sight. There exists a need in improvement.
In view of the above, the inventor has researched and developed the improvements for the prior art, as disclosed herein.